Celebrational Victory StormClan
by SnowDapple3
Summary: Hey guys first one I have made,don't say I have copied anyone because I have not. Anyway here is a Storm Clan (a fake clan) success in battle celebration. I do take requests


"The success of our battle has great celebrations!,"Deathstar had a dirty smile on his face while he was gazing over at the medicine she-cat,BlossomHeart. She smiled back at him as he continued,"Apprentices ask your mentors if you can come and remember don't have two at once, and go to the medicine cats BlossomHeart and StreamFall to check out your wounds." Leafpool thanked Crowfeather for telling his leader about saving brushed up against him with a purr as he walked to his den to fall asleep

"CrowFeather I told you don't fall asleep!" She shook him viciously.

He moaned,"Lets go then Leafpool." She smiled and licked his ear then went to the tree far enough to see the others but they can't see looked over and saw other cats were slid into Leafpool and slammed her moaned and muffled it between the slammed harder hitting her g-spot as she made a loud shriek known to be heard across the whole let her recover and licked her g-spot as she clawed the shoved his tongue into it and then moved out letting her juices spill out.

Meanwhile,his apprentice,Shatterpaw, had been slurping hungrily at Mousepaw's got hungry and slammed Leafpool harder then she expierenced,"CROWFEATHER FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER!"

He smiled,"Like my dick in your pussy much?" She nodded and he then stuck his cock deep into her as cum spread into her licked her hindquarters and went for a second round to was already fucked by had been with him for nearly over an hour enjoying licked SnowDapple's pussy,"Want to have some fun?" He smirked as she looked down and smiled to him.

He licked around more as she told him to move on before she went to someone nodded and shoved the tip of his cock into got frustraited when someone else was fucking Leafpool. She clearly didn't like it. I heard BlossomHeart moan as Deathstar had been fucking her all night without a cummed into BlossomHeart earlier. He promised himself the last round would go to StreamFall as he saw SilentSoul shove his paw up into her way down got turned on more and made SnowDapple scream louder then Leafpool as he had just taken her farther then she ever didn't cum inside of her because he already knew those would be Echopaw's kits since he cummed inside of her.

He lied down to rest after SnowDapple had left fell asleep again while StreamFall came up and fastly slid her hot breath down his cock making him then moved her mouth on top of his cock and slid it roughly,"W-what are you doing StreamFall?" She looked down at him,"I wanted you to fuck me."

He smiled and licked her hindquarters and spread his cock around the entrance of her moaned and looked back at him lashing her tail meaning she wanted to go already. He laughed and shoved fast and roughly into her but then took her slow unlike what he did to SnowDapple and Leafpool.

She beckoned him to go faster so he did and he went faster where she had been done by Slithertail. He promised not to cum in her because he didn't want her kits he wanted Leafpool's kits. Slithertail had gone immediately fast on StreamFall. He let go of Streamfall before he could cum.

(SnowDapple's point of view now) She looked at Echopaw,"Another round?" He nodded and got up. He licked deep inside her pussy and felt her juices spill out onto his tongue as he took that for she was ready to have some kits. He pushed into her with his cock slowly at moaned for a quick second and shoved his cock deeper then any warrior or apprentice had expierenced. She turned around to lick her tail. He looked to her,"Sorry for giving you kits." She swayed her tail,"It's alright you're the only person who'd I'd imagine having kits with." He slammed her hard and fast again as more of her juices spill lapped up her hindquarters and sat down beside her as three little kits came out. Two males and one female,"The female should be Ivykit and the males should be Soulkit and Shadowkit." She smiled at Echopaw.

(I will take any requests on what to do next,love,romantacy,rape,new kits,pretty much everything)


End file.
